It is known in the prior art that such a source of infrared radiation (an infrared light-emitting diode, for example) can be integrated in a steering wheel such as the one disclosed in the document WO2014077190. On the other hand, this system has in particular the disadvantage of making the steering wheel structure more complex, of imposing significant design constraints and of destandardising it.